The objectives of the Northwestern University Cancer Center are to maintain an organizational structure and an environment within the University which will bring together basic scientists, clinical investigators, clinicians and educators leading to: (1) collaborative basic and clinical research in cancer; (2) the most effective use of existing knowledge through collaborative programs for the care of the patient; and (3) enhance the extent and quality of cancer care in the community. A fourth objective, to create a facility for the Cancer Center's laboratories, has been achieved.